Erick Magnus
Erik Magnus is a potential S-Class Mage renowned throughout Earthland as the Lightning Devil Master for his extensive usage, knowledge, and eventual mastery of Lightning Magic and all related techniques associated with it. Personality Erik is not what most people make him out to be, and underneath it all he is just a simple man trying to live his life according to his own views and beliefs, even though some of the choices he has made throughout his life hasn’t always been the right ones. Erik often uses a variety of scholarly quotes to illustrate his point of view, and some of his words have hidden meanings behind them. Erik is an individual who has throughout the years has overcome a variety of ordeals and tribulations in order to become the man he is today. As a result, he is an extremely focused man who misses no details, and is a master of quick improvisation with nerves of steel. When dealing with life threatening or dangerous situations, he usually maintains a calm and collected demeanor, and rarely shows any signs of fear or panic in extreme circumstances. This allows him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and eventually notices important details around him, which makes it easier for him to think out proper strategies to fit the situation. He only shows surprise when an opponent proves to be powerful or skilled than he had anticipated, and even then he does not lose his composure. He apparently can handle stress extremely well and it is impossible to use torture to extract information from him, due to his strong will. He also possesses a very sharp intellect and has good observational skills, as seen from his ability to gauge his surroundings, noting both mundane and unusual things, people and actions. This allows him to quickly notice if something is not as it should be, as shown from how easily he can see through an opponent’s tricks. He uses his skills to stay one step ahead of his enemies and is one of the reasons why he is an accomplished combatant. In addition to his impressive fighting skills and sharp intellect, Erik has also proven himself to be quite the manipulator, as he is capable of using psychological warfare to influence people. As a result of his experiences dealing with various kinds of people, he has gained an insight as to what makes them tick. He is often seen conversing with his opponents, before and during battle, in which time he begins to slowly understand their psyche and uses it to his advantage by exploiting character flaws or mental weaknesses. He also knows how to make people feel good about a situation even when they realistically shouldn't. History Tba Magic and Abilities Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his easy-going and laid back personality, Erik has repeatedly proven himself to be a highly intelligent man. He also possesses great instincts and intuition which allows him to quickly become aware of his surroundings and react to incoming danger in time. Erik is an accomplished strategist and is considered to be one of Nine Mask Legion's best tacticians, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Erik has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well; make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in the heat of battle. He is a crafty tactician, shown from his ability to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. In addition to his incredible tactical prowess, he is also shown to be a very perceptive man, being able to deduce a person’s true motives and intentions by thoroughly observing their individual patterns, personality traits and characteristic. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful lightning-based attacks and magical abilities, Erik has shown time and time again that he is a highly dangerous combatant when unarmed. He is a clever and resourceful fighter, known for his use of brute force and raw power to overwhelm an opponent in combat. As with his magical skills, Erik has demonstrated great mastery in unarmed combat, having trained and honed his hand to hand combat skills to such a level that he is able to fight against individuals such as Morgiana and Ken simultaneously and also effortlessly catch a strike from a deceptively fast Dragon Slayer like Kaiza. He has also demonstrated the ability to block a punch from a Vulcan of much larger in size without difficulty and then attack with enough force to knock it down with a single punch. With his level of hand to hand combat skills, he can take down several guild mages on his own and with ease. Erik utilizes a variety of wrestling related moves to take down an opponent, which has been shown to be quite effective in battle. The techniques employed by him are quite brutal and devastating, only highly trained combatants and are able to withstand or even overcome his fighting style. Erik can also combine his lightning magic with his hand to hand combat skills, further increasing the strength of his melee attacks. Lion's Roar Clothesline: This move involves the user to charge towards an opponent with full speed and then extend their arm out from the side of their body and parallel to the ground, using the momentum gained the user hits the opponent in the neck or chest knocking them over. The attack from the strike is powerful enough to hurl an opponent several yards away and cause considerable damage to the upper body. Another variation is seen, while running towards an opponent, the user leaps up into the air, before connecting with a clothesline. Enhanced Strength: Erik possesses extraordinary physical strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle someone as physically strong as him even without resorting to his lightning. During his fights Erik managed to block an immensely powerful kick and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only his bare hands. His raw strength is very great, obviously showing signs of super-human strength as he is capable of breaking through stone with a single kick, shatter the ground, and hurl a large boulder with very little effort. Even without using physical enhancements, he is clearly capable of lifting up a full-grown man by the throat with only a single hand. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: One of his greatest physical attributes is his speed, being able to run and move at incredible speeds for long periods of time without showing signs of exhaustion or faltering. He is known to use his speed to surprise people by sneaking up behind them and is also able to move on without losing momentum while carrying an unconscious person over his shoulder. In battle, he is more than capable of using his speed to block and dodge dangerous attacks. In addition to his speed, Erik also possesses instantaneous reflexes, allowing him to react to danger much faster. During his confrontation with the Akatsuki, not only did he manage to evade an attack from the likes of their strongest S-class, but also managed to and could also keep up with the latter in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry a barrage of melee assaults and at the same time counter-attack with his spells. Immense Endurance: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Erik is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Not only did he fight against four of the six members of the the Akatsuki on his own, but also managed to emerge from the battle with only slight injuries. Lightning Devil Slayer Magic: '''is a Caster/Lost Magic, Lost Magic and Demon Slayer Magic that allows the user to harness and manipulate the power of lightning from a demon. It is utilized by Erick Magnus. Lightning Devil Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a lightning demon: the ability to generate lightning from anywhere on his body, skin is impervious to lightning and other elemental lightning traits. Lightning Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control lightning from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Lighting incorporated in this type of magic is of incredibly high voltages, being particularly destructive. Its user can also consume external sources of electricity and lightning to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for lightning they produced themselves. '''Lightning Demon's Roar: '''Erick generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. Unlike most other slayer he can create the lightning from his mouth and gather it in the form of a sphere instead of releasing it as a blast. He can then carry the lightning ball in his hands and fire the blast from his hands before the lightning dissipates. The special effect of this attack is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping subsequent attacks. '''Lightning Body: Through the use of lightning magic, Erik has demonstrated the ability to turn his entire body completely into electricity, turning into a mass of pure electrical energy. The intangibility of the lightning element allows Erik to let physical and magical attack pass through his being when in the full body transformed state. He is also able to teleport by turning his body into electricity and strike from one place to another just like a lightning bolt. With his variation of teleportation, Erik is able to cross large distances within a short span of time, remain undetected, and even surprise enemies. He has honed his skills to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. El Thor: Erik generates a large amount of lightning in his dominant hand, and then releases it as a massive powerful thunder stream. The power of this technique depends on the amount of energy poured into it, but even at half power it was strong enough to destroy a large building. El Thor is Erik’s most frequently used attack, along with his hand to hand combat skills; it can be used against almost any enemy with devastating effects. He has used this technique in a variety of way, such as, by jumping up into the air and releasing it as a powerful bolt of lightning crashing down from the sky. This technique is named after Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. Thunder Gun: By positioning the hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the caster release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a projectile from the tip of the index finger. The user can either fire a large concentrated blast of electricity from the tip of the finger or can fire small consecutive shots at rapid successions. The power and effectiveness of the spell depends on the amount of magical energy used. The caster can also deliberately weaken the spells power so that it merely stuns the opponent rather than injuring them. Static Shield: The caster creates a wall of electricity that acts a shield to protect oneself from enemy attacks and most forms of physical harm or trauma. The shield is also quite durable as it can withstand against most magical spells, though high caliber spells may cause the shield to immediately break down. The shield can be only used in the direction the user is facing as such the users backside is venerable to attack, this spell is perfect to counter closed range or point blank attack or even surprising techniques. The caster can do anything while the shield is active, which includes jumping, running and climbing, but the only thing the user is unable to do is fight back. This spell is useful in areas with a large number of enemies and any blocked spell of lower power is converted into energy which helps to increase the size or length of the shield. While the shield is active the user can also plough through large hordes of enemies. Chain Magic: '''It produce a wall of chains to block incoming attacks. Though in order to produce large number of chains significant amount of magical energy is required, as such he is able to create only a limited number of chains for any given situation, without completely depleting his magical energy reserves. Erik is also able to generate chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends, and with it is able to pierce through foes without actually harming them, allowing him to grab onto an opponent and smash them around against surrounding objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.). '''Equipment Death Mask: '''This Mask is one of the Nine Mask Legion which is worn by Erik it is an white mask. No eye holes or mouth, Erick had personally placed an lightning sign onto the mask. It was to show that it was his property. The mask holds its own magic like the rest: '''Arc of Space: is a powerful Lost Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate a pocket space, or the extent of a room in three dimensions. Due to the rarity of this magic, not much is known about it, other than that it can maximize and minimize any given or created space, as well as the objects within. The user can also use this ability to teleport within the diameter of the space. According to Rozeluxe, though the use of this magic the user is able to create a unique dimension in which they are able to teleport to at anytime. After its creation, the user has absolute control over said space. The principle of this magic is the manipulation of space, or room, and the control over the objects inside. While in this space, the users can teleport anywhere within it. In addition, the user is able to teleport others into this space. By setting up "space-Points" within a room. Erick is able to transform a room into a makeshift dimension that he is able to control like that of him normal dimension. However, unlike it, doing this requires large amounts of magic and requires get concentration to keep it active. '''Summoning: '''Using this mask summons creature(s) alien like creatures. The appearance of these Xenomorph creatures varies depending on its host. The phenotype is generally around 7–8 feet, and roughly 136.0 to 181.4 kilograms with a long, muscular tail and large, curved, oblong head. The main beast of this species is generally twice as large (they can grow even larger, some even up to 100 feet tall, and stronger if given time) and possesses superior speed, strength and intelligence. Category:NPC Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Category:Nine Mask Legion